Everybody hurts
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: "I love you. You said that i have no feelings. but everyone feels. Hush hush, i never meant to fall in love with you, i am sorry...I think i'll go on and live my life, i think it's time to say goodbye...So many questions, but i don't ask...It will always stay a dream anyway...


**Yo minna! Assalam o alikum! Here's my second story! Hope you like it minna! **

* * *

Suzuno sighed as she continued walking to her room. She just had a fight with Nagumo…again. She seriously wondered if they really had to argue _daily_ on such stupid topics. Well, it wasn't just a stupid topic today, he really crossed the line this time, but she tried to remain calm and strong. She didn't want anyone to see her sad, because she simply couldn't show weakness to that stupid _tulip-head. _She let a frustrated and heavy sigh again, wanting just to have some little peace in her room.

Just as she entered her room, she instantly collapsed on her bed. Suzuno felt like crying, she felt like screaming her anger out, but she knew that it would do no good to her. Instead, she buried her face into her pillow as in a way to calm herself down. Another sigh escaped her lips when she realized that she was at the verge of crying. She snickered a bit. How weird, only Burn managed to get her mad, only him…

Suzuno got up quickly from her position on the bed. She didn't want to have a breakdown, she never did, so why now? She made her way toward her closet, searching for some clothes to wear after the shower she'll take. Once done, Gazelle picked her clothes up and entered the bathroom, wishing that this cold shower will help her cool her head off.

As the water poured aimlessly above her head, she felt herself relaxing a bit. Well, it wouldn't be right to say that she totally cooled down. Her heart ached, and she welcomed it with open arms. She expected this, she expected it all. She expected that Burn thought nothing of her. She knew, but she couldn't accept it. How could she when she thought of him as her best friend. In fact, they _were _best friends. Not anymore…

Memories of their childhood flew through Suzuno's head, as she felt a burning sensation behind her eyes. Tears. How long time has passed since she cried? Suzuno didn't know. She only was aware that she wasn't someone you can easily make cry. Despite the dislike, her mind forced her to recall the hurtful memories she wished to have lost…

_Flashback:_

"_Suzuno, you like him don't you?!" Clara giggled while teasing Suzuno. Suzuno blushed a little as she recalled the red-head that she's so in love with._

"_M-Maybe! W-Well I don't know…" Suzuno sighed as she tried to position herself better on Clara's bed. They were sitting in their shared room on Clara's bed, discussing some girl's matters. _

"_Hmm? It seems like you like him…Do you really think that this dream you had just come out of the blue?" Clara tried to knock some reason into her friend._

"_I-I really don't know Clara…"_

"_It's obvious Suzuno, you develop feelings for him…" Clara concluded. Suzuno stared at her in shock while Clara just smiled."Come on, I know you do…You're just confused…"_

"_B-But how can I love that idiot?! He's so arrogant and he always seems to laugh at me for any reason!" Suzuno blurted out of pure shock. When she realized that Clara was grinning at her because of her nervousness, she instantly shut up. She bet that her blush reached her ears what made her admire the floor._

_Clara laid a hand on Suzuno's shoulder and smiled understandingly."I know that you're confused, and it's kind of hard to deal with that tulip-head, but you love him, don't lie to yourself, it'll only confuse you more…"_

_Suzuno stared at her for a moment, thinking about her words. She then smiled a bit."I think you're right Clara, maybe I love Nagumo…" She sighed silently and stood up. "Arigato! Thanks for having time to listen to me!" Suzuno smiled at her friend._

"_Of course! That's what friends are for Suzuno!" Clara winked at her. She stood up as well. "Now let's go!"_

"_Un!" Suzuno replied and excited the room along with Clara. They got down stairs and to the living room. Clara whispered into Suzuno's ear._

"_Now go and confess you see him right there…" Clara told her straightly._

"_Eh?! You got to be kidding me!" Suzuno whispered back, somehow taken aback._

"_Just joking Suzuno! Chill out! Tell him when you're ready, okay?" Clara giggled silently._

"_What are you doing over there you two?!" Shouji, known also as IQ, addressed the two teens what caught the whole living room attention._

"_Oh nothing! We're coming!" Clara answered cheerfully._

_Suzuno noticed Nagumo starting at her from the corner of her eye, and she felt her heart beating faster against her chest, but she kept a brave façade even so. "Minna, be back after a second!" Suzuno informed them._

_Yagami butted in this time."Un! Okay!" Suzuno nodded her head and exited the living room while letting out a sigh. 'Am I really in love with Nagumo…But I can't be, right? He doesn't love me…' Suzuno continued walking until she reached the kitchen, and to her relief, she didn't find anyone._

_She took a glass of water and drank it down to calm her nerves a bit. Wait the nerves…She's in love; she's madly in love with Nagumo. That was it. But would he love her back? Maybe, but what if he didn't? Of course he doesn't like her! She just has to move on…That time when they were best friends has long ago vanished, she has to accept it._

_Suzuno sighed again and closed her eyes for a moment. Opening her eyes, she made her way out of the kitchen. Just when she was about to round the corner, she bumped into someone and got pushed. Suzuno fell backwards on her back, feeling a weight on her. 'Oh how great…' She thought. But just when she realized who was laying on top of her, she felt her heart sank, both of shock and embarrassment. The person was no one other than Nagumo Haruya, who was also shocked as hell. The thing that pissed her off the most was that their faces were a few inches apart._

"_Geez…" Nagumo quickly got up on his feet, not even bothering to help Suzuno up."Can't you even walk properly or what?!" He snapped at her making her slightly switch._

"_Oh yeah?! Well did you ever ask yourself in the first place?!" She replied in the same chilling tone._

"_Tch! As if! Well this time adjust your steps first you ice bitch!" Nagumo replied back. Suzuno noticed that he was on his last nerves before exploding, but he's always exploding so no matter…_

"_Yea tulip-head…" Suzuno replied in her uninteresting tone of voice._

_In a spilt of a second, Nagumo yanked at her arm making her wince."Say that again?" He hissed in her ear._

"_Burn! Let go of me!"_

"_Are you scared of me now, huh?!"_

"_Of course not! Why would I ever be scared of such a tulip-head?!" Suzuno had a weird feeling that this fight will be more than a simple fight_

"_Oh?! You're right! And why would I ever want_ _to threaten a woman that has no feelings in the first place?!" Nagumo smirked._

"_No feelings?!" A big vein appeared on Suzuno's forehead._

"_Oh? So you're admitting now that you have feelings? Interesting…"_

"_What the hell's gotten into your head tulip-head?" Suzuno rolled her eyes. Being called cold is normal to her._

"_I bet no one will ever love you…"_

"_Huh?! Do I look like I care?!" Suzuno looked at him with a dangerous look, but he didn't buy it._

"_Give me one single person who you love?" Nagumo challenged._

'_You' She would have said that if she had the courage, but she didn't dare to. She instead replied with, "Well, give me one single person who loves you…"_

"_Well who cares? I can get any girl I want but I'm just not very interested in dating…"_

"_AHA! You look pathetic to me!" Suzuno smirked. In return, Nagumo glared at her._

"_Oh yeah? You think so? Well if you ask me, from all those girls I saw, you're the ugliest one! That's why no one would ever love you~! Of course, after all, you're just a cold blooded woman, I told you, didn't I? You have no feelings, no emotions. Why do I have to care about you or your feeling, if you ever have ones? You mean nothing to me and that's that! As if I'll ever love you back if you do…" Nagumo replied in a bitter voice while rolling his eyes, not even aware of the outcome of his words that affected the girl._

_Suzuno just started at him. Her heart broke at the mention of those words. That just hurts, it hurts so badly. She loves him, but he doesn't, even if he knew that she does he wouldn't. It is clear as sun, but she didn't want to believe it. And plus, how could he say that she has no feelings. She has too many feelings…It wasn't fair…Life isn't fair…_

_Nagumo let go of her arm and made her way past her, not even bothering to look at her._

_Suzuno was standing there in the middle of the hall, lost for words. Of course she kept a strong face, but on the inside she is a bomb that is about to explode from tears. She clenched her hands into fists and left the scene._

_End of flash back:_

Sobs echoed through the bathroom as Suzuno sank down to her knees. Look what has she become because of that tulip-head! His entire fault. She's broken because of him. And he's the one who thought she had no feelings!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams, everybody feels this way…And it's okay…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**So? Hope you like it! This was just an Intro so yea!**

**Please leave a review minna-san! Oh and before I forget, don't expect me to update anytime soon! In these upcoming three/four days, I'll be on vacation! So yeah guys! Sorry about that!**

**Ja ne! ;)**


End file.
